woundedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Joryn - 24
Laying an Ambush We stood at the top of the palace, the clan families—our recently acquired hostages—arranged in view of the invading armies. They each knelt down with soldiers behind them, awaiting execution should their ransom not be answered. I stood nearby and ready to act in case Hanna, a Great One, were to reveal one of our surrendered enemies to be a Lyth. Lagreth had returned to the academy to recuperate his energy and took his ring with him. Hanna, who possessed the magic necessary to observe auras, was his substitute. Most of those present, enemy and ally alike, were focused on the battle in the distance. No one seemed concerned with Hanna as she discretely studied each person from behind. Finally, she made her way back to me and gestured towards one of the kneeling nobility, a young woman in her mid-teens. "It's about to become very dangerous," I whispered. "I'd recommend that you move to a safer distance." I waited for her to step away and then informed Elric of Hanna's find, suggesting that he prepare an indirect spell that might somehow incapacitate her. The rest of us with rings would stand by ready to engage. As if sensing something amiss, the woman's posture suddenly changed and she struck a nearby soldier with an extended blade briefly taking the place of her arm. She then spun around to meet several of us moving in to attack. I swung my sword at her neck and found empty air where she had been only a moment before. Turning her attention to me, she responded to my advance with two attacks of her own. I leapt away and only narrowly avoided them. Still determined to land a lucky hit or at least keep her occupied, I moved back in for another failed attempt at her neck. For a moment, her eyes were focused on me as she brought one of her arms in to strike. Then, as she moved, her eyes became blank and her face was filled with alarm. Elric had struck her blind. Even so, I still found myself threatened by her attack and shifted my sword to parry. I met her blade and felt a great deal of force resonate throughout my hand and up my arm. Knowing her to be a Lyth, I had anticipated such power, but it was still peculiar coming from such a delicate frame. Before I was able to seize the opportunity to capitalize on her new vulnerability, she darted away with incredible speed. I dashed after her and fully committed myself to two swings across her left leg. They both met their target, but I was overextended and wasn't able to deliver the needed power to cripple her. She let out a cry of pain, slightly shifted her direction to the right, and ran with speed that far exceeded that of any Lyth that I had seen before, even that of a horse in full gallop. Unless Elric could somehow make me faster, or her slower, she would likely escape with little difficulty, blind or not. Elric checked her retreat by raising a stone barricade from the floor immediately in front of her. She collided with the new obstacle and fell onto her back, giving me just enough time to reach her and take two more swings at her leg. They both connected and the latter reciprocated with a satisfying feeling of splitting bone. She howled in agony and wildly swung one of her blade-arms into my leg with such force that it might have been severed it from my body, had I not been wearing armor. I collapsed next to her and, despite the near-paralyzing pain, forced myself to roll away. The gamble paid off. My accomplices were able to surround her and eventually put her out of her misery. In her last moments, we were able to clearly see her as a Lyth. Even the nobles saw her for what she was before she turned to dust. Diverging Roads Openly killing a Lyth in front of both enemies and allies could prove beneficial. It might provide an opportunity to enlist the former to our cause and strengthen the latter's resolve. On the other hand, part of me regrets not attempting to explore a peaceful resolution; even if it might have estranged me from the Vanguard. Judging by her size, she was a young Lyth and might have been more receptive to Leopold's ideas. She might have even been a friend of his that was already sympathetic to his circumstances. It would have been risky to spare her, of course, but such a concession is required if we're ever to begin to sue for peace between our species. Instead, I fed the dogma that fuels our eternal feud. Sarai said that my actions would either aid mankind or its enemy. I can't help but wonder if killing that Lyth might have done more harm than good. It's hard to judge. Each Lyth is worth so much more than one of us. Not seizing a rare opportunity when it's available could be an expensive mistake; and that's why I'm uneasy about allowing the creature to be killed. This would be much easier if they weren't so resilient, influential, and powerful. If I allow myself to trust a Lyth, any Lyth, not only do I open the door to becoming its puppet, but I could easily be betrayed and killed at any time. And, even if some do prove trustworthy, others would use the façade of peace to create intrigue among the Vanguard. I don't have the power to gamble with anything but my life; and perhaps countless others. I suppose that letting the Lyth go, short of a confident understanding or her nature and intentions, would have been unwise. Such a risk may only become assessable after we've accurately discerned them. But how can I learn about such a mysterious race of master manipulators and liars? With so much fraud and prejudice, is there any source that might reveal the truth? Karma Despite his silver tongue, Kaelib seems to leave many potential enemies in his wake. I'm wary of him, Vera loathes him, his son doubts him, and we just met a boy, Chip, that seeks revenge against him—though such ambitions have been temporarily abated. Apparently, Kaelib got Chip's younger brother killed, used Chip to help him with unlawful work, and left him to take the fall. I'm not sure what to make of Kaelib. He sometimes does surprisingly noble things, such as forfeiting wealth and personal safety to rescue Yavin, leaping to shield me from arrows, and even giving me a book on combat engineering. Is it loyalty or perceived friendship? Is it because our personal objectives are compatible? Or is he just using us like he did Chip? I've come to trust a few of my comrades. I'd even say that I consider some of them to be my friends; Lagreth almost like a little brother and Vera somewhat like a big sister, despite her being a year or two younger than me. Todd, Jake, and Bron, likewise, have been reliable friends. Sadly, I'm not sure that we have the same goals. They hate the Lyth and will likely never forgive Leopold. So long as I feel the need to fight our common enemy, I suspect that it'll never be a problem. Otherwise, I fear that our friendship won't last. And what of Rhyzal? Her perspective has been so black and white. Can I trust her to know that I'm gray? I suppose that I must; if, at the very least, only to determine if a lasting relationship can be built and sustained. Debt Repaid New Kalia withdrew their armies from the attack and siege in response to us capturing the noble families. Napolia and Rivillian also discontinued their attack, but have retained the siege. The following morning, I learned that the Eternal Night were demanding payment for their work. "The job hasn't been completed." I responded to Vargath after hearing him explain the reason for the undead gathering at the tower. "That's what I said, but they insist that they've shown good faith and that we should do the same." I thought about our circumstances. They want us to make payment while we're still threatened. They don't trust us to keep our end of the deal. "If we give them the artifact," Kaelib began, "then we'll just be trading one enemy for another." Trading an enemy? "If we don't give them the artifact, then we're guaranteed to have another enemy." I rebutted. "If we didn't intend to give it to them, then we shouldn't have made a deal." I couldn't believe that we were even having this conversation. It's no wonder that two-faced Kaelib makes enemies so easily. Fortunately, Vargath agreed that we have no better choice than to deliver the artifact. We dug our pit and now it's time to lay in it. A Show of Power After delivering the artifact to the army surrounding the tower, the Pretender suddenly materialized in place of one of his undead. He then stood on the artifact and somehow drew upon it to rejuvenate his form. He became young and strong. "Now I can grant my followers with immortality!" Large wings burst from his back and extended upward. I was beginning to worry that Kaelib might have been right to be so distrustful. "I know that there were some among you that sought to withhold payment!" He announced. "I will now show my gratitude to those who remained loyal!" Only a few paces away from the megalomaniac, I contemplated what I might do should he decide that "gratitude" were just a euphemism for killing us. Rush in for a quick strike? Stand with my comrades? Flee to the tower? His wings began to beat and he leapt up into the sky. Then I watched him fly off towards the enemy armies, his figure slowly becoming smaller and smaller.